In an image processing apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP) and a scanner, an auto document feeder (ADF) is often used when reading a plurality of documents at once. The ADF is an apparatus for automatically feeding a document. In the scanning processing using the ADF, a plurality of documents can be read at once. Regarding an image file of the scanned document (hereinafter, referred to as the “scan file”), typically, a document image of one page is assigned to one file. For example, in the case where 10 documents in single-sided printing are read by using the ADF at once, 10 scan files are generated. Further, in the case where the ADF has a double-sided reading function, by reading 10 documents in double-sided reading, 20 scan files are generated.
In the past, these scan files have been given file names using sequential numbers and alphabets. Therefore, the file names are arranged in order in units of one page, which makes it easy to perform management in units of one page. However, it takes a lot of effort to manage the files in units of a plurality of pages in some cases.